THe Reapers Angel
by crystal.harding.714
Summary: When the club moves into a new clubhouse strange things start to happen.


The Reapers Angel

The sons found that between the feds and rival gangs they decided it would be a good idea if they moved the club house to a different location. There sat a vacant lot with only one vacant building on the property. The owner of the property was willing to sell the property for a thousand dollars cash. The owner claimed he bought the building hoping to open up a business but when he couldn't the proper business license he got stuck with a piece of property he couldn't use.

"That lot has been nothing but a damn nightmare." The owner told Clay, Jax, and Tig.

"That's alright. We can take it off your hands. The inside is in good condition and large enough for what we need it for. The owner handed over the deed.

"Don't be surprised if you find you can't get rid of it."

"That's why man made fire."

Over the next few days the sons moved belongings from the old club house to the new club house. Everything went smooth for the first two weeks as they finished putting the final touches on the clubhouse. Once everything was set up, small things started to happen. During meeting a picture fell off the wall. The men ignored it at first. Once the picture fell for the fourth time they started to get frustrated. They took out a lever to make sure the pictures weren't hung up crooked. The following day while Tig was alone the picture fell again. He walked over, picked the picture up and rehung it up. Then another picture fell. He hung that one up. With each one he would hang the following one would fall. After Tig hung the last picture all the pictures fell off the wall at once. Over the course of a few more weeks cabinet doors would open and shut. Lights would flicker on and off. Tig sat at the bar when the lights started to flicker.

"Ok that's it. Who's there?" An image of a young woman flashed before him.

"Do it again." The girl showed herself to Tig again. Tig tried to grab the girl. She appeared at the other end of the bar. He walked over and tried to grab her again. A bottle lifted off the counter and flew towards Tig. He successfully ducked it so he wasn't hit in the head. Tig opted for a different approach. He sat down on the bar stool.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I have no intention of causing you harm. I just wanted to touch you. Make sure you are real. Please can you appear to me one more time?" The girl appeared next to him sitting at the next bar stool one leg over the other. Her hands holding the edge of the bar top. Tig got a solid look at the girl with strawberry blonde hair and pale skin. The girl appeared to wear a white flowing top and jeans.

"Thank you for appearing to me."

The girl didn't speak.

"Maybe I should put down the mushrooms." Over the course of months she would show herself to Tig and other members some catching only glimpses while others believing they walked by a living person. Tig finally said something to the club.

"Tig those mushrooms fuck with your mind." Clay stated.

"No he's right." Bobby spoke up. "I've seen her."

"I have to." Juice agreed.

"Same here." Happy stated. "I know for a fact prospects have seen her."

"I just want to make sure I am not seeing shit." Tig stated.

"I thought I was the first few times until I saw her clear as day." Juice responded.

"That's how I see her." Tig responded.

"Hell with it." Jax said. "Hey whoever you are show yourself." They waited a few minutes nothing happened.

"What are you guys doing when you've seen her?"

"I see her at the bar. I was washing a bar glass." Tig replied.

"I was talking to several prospects at the bar." Happy spoke.

"I was playing my guitar." Bobby answered.

"I got an idea." Tig got up walked over to a picture hanging up on the wall and dropped it letting it hit the floor. The girl made the rest of the pictures drop. An eerie feeling came across the sons.

"Show yourself!" Jax shouted. Nothing happened.

"Maybe you should be nicer to her. She liked it when I talked sweet to her." Tig waited a few minutes then spoke up.

"Hey sweetie can you please show yourself so my friends and I don't think we are crazy." A small soft glowing light appeared and then slowly changed into the young woman. The men ooohed and awed. The girl started to fade when she saw how many men were in the room.

"No please stay. We won't hurt you. We like glowie women." The faded back into the room seating herself beside Tig on the table.

"Hi. Has that been you moving things?"

"Yes." She responded in a soft angelic yet haunting voice.

"That's ok. We aren't mad. You didn't destroy anything. We appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

"What is your name?"

"Rose."

"I'm Tig and these are my friends."

"Sorry about yelling for you I was just trying to get your attention." Jax apologized.

"Forgiven."

The only man Rose was interested in was Tig. She kept feeling a strong pull towards him not in a sexual way but in a way that let her know she was her for him. She already accomplished the first step getting his name. They never gave her information on which she was sent to help or how to help them. Rose smiled a very angelic smile. Rose felt the pull again along with a soft jingle in her head. Rose adjusted herself so she was able to move a little closer to Tig. The pull got stronger and the jingle louder.

"Are you hurt or in pain?"

"No."

Rose got up and started walking around the table to see if any of the other men jingle and pulled towards her. The jingle and pull got very loud and strong. Rose understood she was her most for Tig yet everyone at this table would need help and healing. Rose made it back to where she had started.

"Bye. See you all later. If you do see me just continue doing what you're doing."

That night Rose faded back to where Tig slept soundly. Rose lay down beside him; she lightly waved her hand over Tig's body. A light glow radiated from her hands healing Tig of all old and new wounds. Rose faded away. The next morning Tig woke up renewed.

"Morning, you're in a good mood."

"I know I haven't even had coffee yet."

"Slept good?"

"Like a baby. That's funny. I usually toss and turn or wake several times a night.'

"Maybe you should see what a full nights rest did for you."

I'm sure I will by todays end."

Tig while doing club business got into an altercation later in the day. He threw a punch that he hadn't been able to throw in twenty years. To make sure it wasn't just a onetime thing he went to the boxing ring at the club house n boxed a few prospects. Tig made an appointment for the doctors the following day.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I got a shoulder injury while in boot camp in the marine's. The military patched me up but it never quite healed right. "

"I'll send you to the hospital for x-rays. Just want to make sure I am in still good riding condition." Tig went down and had the x-rays done. The next day Tig went back to get the results.

"We'll I have a nice surprise for you. I was actually so confused I requested your military medical records."

"At one point and time you did have an injured shoulder with torn ligaments and nerve damage that didn't heal properly. It looks like over time your body has healed itself."

"What? Just last week I was in pain popping pills over it. I've been using muscle relaxers for years to help with it."

"It healed so well you don't have an injury anymore. You don't have any past scar tissue to even indicate a past injury."

"Ok. I will head to the front to pay the bill. "

"Sir you only have to pay for the office visit."

"Looks like my week is getting better and better."

Tig stopped off at the clubhouse to tell the guys the good news about his shoulder.

"Twenty year old wound go completely. I feel like I'm twenty again."

Tig knew deep down Rose had healed. The club threw a party that night. Rose went around and healed the men one by one once everyone was passed out due to drink. A few days later a rival gang showed up and tried to shoot the sons. Rose used her abilities to keep several bullets hitting the sons lodging the bullets into the walls. Then Rose threw a vase threw it at one of the rivals knocking him out cold. The rival gang ran out of the clubhouse. Later the sons discussed the event of earlier in the day.

"Those superstitious Mexicans are going to run their mouths about this."

"Let them think we are invincible. Only good can come from that. They are doing business with people who can't die."

The next day Alvarez showed up for a business meeting.

"What is this I have been hearing on the streets you all being able to dodge bullets?"

"Magic."

"No such thing."

"Rose." Tig called. "Do something." Rose showed as a glimmering glowie light.

"We made a new friend since we moved into this clubhouse."

"It's a woman isn't it? Young?"

"Yes."

"They always are."

"What is it?"

"Every culture has a name for them. It's a lower angel that walks among us usually guiding people in ways. Keep her around. They are known for pulling people out of deadly or terrible situations."

"Anything to worry about?"

"It is only the youngest and most innocent of who die that can become one. In exchange they are tied to a protector who guides them. The protector can be anything so be careful. Typically it is stronger more powerful being."

"Any advice?"

"Be nice to it. Give her small offerings."

"Even in death women want something."

"Usually a small bowl of berries. It's not that she can do anything with it. More of a gesture of kindness."

Tig laid out a bowl filled with a variety of berries on the bar in front of stool.

"Ok everyone that is Rose's chair and bowl of berries. No one touches them or sits there."

"I think its Christmas. You're forgetting to put out cookies for Santa."

"Screw you. It saved us the least we can do is give her a place. "Even though it seemed crazy everyone agreed to go along with it. Rose faded in.

"That's for you. The bowl of berries and stool." Tag spoke aloud so Rose could hear. Rose appeared.

"Thank you. Blackberries are my favorite especially off the vine." She sat there eating them.

"Can I show you something?" Since Rose had been healing them she would also be able to project images onto them. She could show them her memories.

"Ok."

"I'm going to have to touch you."

"You can touch me any time." The men laughed. Tig saw the look of confusion on her face.

"Don't worry about it."

She took both of Tigs hands into her clasping them. She showed Tig an image of her picking berries off the vine when she was still alive. The image was a beautiful dream like state. Tig heard the girl's laughter with the sounds of birds chirping.

"Wow. It's beautiful. You're beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You are dead right?"

"Yes. I died once."

"How?"

"Not well. I remember I died but too many unanswered questions."

"Can you show me?"

"You don't want to see."

"I'm strong enough."

"I wasn't."

The club let her statement sink in.

"Let us be strong for you. Show me."

"I'll show you a few images for several nights. Get ready for some nightmares." The first night Tig saw Rose picking blackberries in the field. The following night he saw a man and woman taking the girl to what would now be the clubhouse. The night after that he saw the girl's death followed by where they put her body. The next morning Tig went to visit Unser.

"I need to talk to you about something." Tig shut the office door so no one else would hear.

"What I am going to tell you is going to sound crazy?"

"Let's hear it."

"I've been having these horrible nightmares for the past week. I see a girl being murdered. At the new clubhouse some of us have been catching glimpses of her."

"Can you not make it sound like you are crazy?"

"Never mind."Tig started to walk out the door.

"Wait. Come back. Sit down. Let's start with some useful information that maybe I can look into. How old does she look?"

"Older teenager around seventeen."

"What does she look like when you see her?"

"Reddish blonde hair more red than blonde, pale skin, a white flowy tank top and jeans. Barefoot. About five foot two hundred pounds. I know her name is Rose."

"When you have these nightmares do you see anyone in them?"

"A man and woman."

"Good. I will look more into it. I'll find out more about that property and the girl." A week went by while Unser investigated while Rose continued to heal and protect the sons. Members from other gangs started showing up wanting to catch a glimpse of her. Rose would show herself as long as there was one only two people at a time.

"I don't know what you guys did to get that."

"I wondered who we killed for such a reward." Rose continued to send Tig nightmares.

"Rose. I got it looked into." That was the last time Rose sent Tig a nightmare. Unser showed up the following morning with a pile of documents.

"Found your Rose. Get everyone at the table especially Tig and Happy." Clay called an emergency church meeting.

"What's this about?"

"Answers we have all been waiting for." They pulled an extra chair in for Unser to have a seat.

"These are the blueprints to what use to sit on this property. It was a small apartment complex. This was the warehouse for the complex that uses to be here. It's the only thing that didn't get torn down in the seventies." Unser pulled out a missing persons file followed by a death certificate. Tig pulled the picture of Rose out of the file.

"My god that's her. Dead on her. She's beautiful." The members passed the picture around.

"Damn I can't believe she is real."

"She was reported missing by her father who uses to be a member of another mc. He was a single parent trying to raise kids. The father was convicted of murder back in the sixties and did ten years for the mc so when he got out they let him walk out. It was one of those situations where everyone thought she was somewhere else. The dad thought she was spending the night with a friend. The friend said she left and was walking back home and she never made it home. Dad thinks she's at the friends all weekend and gets the call from the school saying she didn't show up. The father came in and reported her missing. They did find her surprisingly still alive but she did die a few days later. They weren't able to get her body to stabilize her. The couple was charge after they went on a crime spree. They weren't formally charged for the crimes against Rose because the crimes they had committed carried a sentence to where they would get the death penalty. What you do with this information I leave to you?"

"Wait in my dream I see her die?"

"Her death changed the definition of death in the courts. If you happen to survive what is sure to kill you not matter what you do that you will die anyways that is a death sentence."

"That is some sad shit. That could happen to any one of us. I bet he didn't report her missing at first due to police and the club."

Rose appeared n show Tig another set of images. This times her at the hospital talking to her dad. While they took her clothes off slowly for evidence purposes. Tig saw the look of horror on their faces. Rose looked very distracted and couldn't stand for very long having not much physical strength in her.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I knew you could do it. You're strong enough to do what I could not save myself and all. I had to die to gain strength." Unser took appearance of Rose as a sign to leave. A family member of a rival gang showed up.

"Here maybe she can lead you to her protector." He handed Tig a demonology book.

"Really?"

"Worth a shot. If it hasn't appeared it will eventually."

"See if you can find your protector." While the club meted she went through the book pointing out ones that were uglier than others. Rose closed the book and slid it back to Tig.

"He isn't in here."

"Need another book?"

"He won't be in any book. He is as old as time itself, has no bounds and isn't controlled by god or the devil himself."

"Can u reach him?"

"You don't want to see him."

"We are strong enough."

"Everyone be quiet. Don't make a sound." Rose waited until the room became deathly quiet. Rose whispered softly yet no one could hear what she spoke. A black flowing mist wrapped around her body with a skeletal hand reaching over her. The mist faded out. The men sat still and frozen. The hair on the back of everyone's neck stood straight up. A loud pounding came at the door. Tig got the courage to answer it. A dark mysterious man dressed in black entered the clubhouse. The room dropped to coldness. The man walked up to Rose.

"It is time." The man turned and revealed a side of him. He was a reaper. Rose was the reaper's angel. Rose lay down on the table while he kept one skeletal hand to support her. He reached into Rose's chest and pulled a soft glowing orb out. He placed the orb into his jacket. Rose body slowly drifted back onto the table. The reaper left Rose human.

"She's human for a small amount of time now. Take care of my angel for me. "The reaper walked out of the clubhouse leaving six people dead three porn girls and three prospects.

"I guess we didn't need those."

"Come on let's move her to the couch." They picked her up and moved her to the nearest couch. They laid a blanket over her to keep her warm. Rose at first would try to orb standing there looking silly.

"Plan on going somewhere."

"At least I don't need super powers to still throw things at you." Rose picked up a vase and threw it. She totally missed.

"Your aim is shit honey." The club took care of the reaper angel giving her love and family that she didn't get to finish out in her first life. Now she could take full advantage of it in the second one.


End file.
